


friends.

by niamhies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Hinny, Missing Scene, sirius black as snuffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamhies/pseuds/niamhies
Summary: “Ginny,” said Harry, and her heart leapt at the sound of her name on his lips. “Do you know why I went down there in the first place?”They had reached the topic. Ginny fought the urge to shudder as her mind reeled with images of the Chamber.“Because I’m your best friend’s sister?” she asked, unable to look at him any longer. It hadn’t taken her long to face the truth that he didn’t like her back – it was extremely obvious – but it still didn’t stop it from hurting her every time she was faced with the reality of it all, even if Harry was a gentleman about it. She was only ever seen as Ron’s sister to him, frail and weak-minded and stupid enough to pour her heart and soul into a talking diary.“No, I did it because you’re my friend.”
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 5





	friends.

The harsh winds rippled through Ginny’s hair with no remorse, making her hair somewhat resemble the mane of a lion even more than she was usually accustomed to. Her robes were splaying out everywhere, desperate to be released from the confines of her body, and Ginny miserably regretted her defiance of not taking the coat Percy had tried to put on her when he saw her walking past him towards the grounds. As a chill ran down her spine and she tried her best to calm the shaking of her jaw, Ginny despised her newfound determination of being independent and wished she had at least asked to borrow Percy’s scarf.

She folded her arms over her chest, hoping to generate even the tiniest bit of heat – having not mastered warming charms yet – and looked out across the vast grounds, hating this time of the year and wished that summer would come as quick as it had gone.

“Ginny?” 

Jumping a little, Ginny peered over her shoulder and matched the voice to the figure instantly. 

“Oh – hi, Harry,” 

Ginny blushed a light pink, and hated herself for it. Her body always betrayed her, like it was setting her up for failure whenever she came in close contact with Harry.

Harry’s mouth turned up the slightest and he shoved his hands into his jeans. He was wearing full muggle attire unlike most of the students who abandoned their pretences that they had to show when around non magic folk and wore robes no matter the occasion. 

“You look cold,” he pointed out, giving her a pointed look as he observed her shaking body. D’you want my coat?” he asked suddenly and looked up again to meet her eyes.

Ginny’s breath hitched in her throat and tried to figure out whether he was joking or not. “A-are you sure?” she questioned, half stuttering from the freezing cold and half from the overwhelming nerves that were swimming in her thoughts.

“Yeah, you can have it if you want,” he suggested and before she could reply, Harry was unzipping the coat and pulling it off his body. The cold weather hit him and he shivered, but continued to carry out with his proposition.

“Oh, no Harry. You’ll freeze to death,” Ginny protested, barely aware that she had been able to string more than three words together in his presence without sounding like a bumbling fool.

“Better me than you,” he muttered, and Ginny only just managed hear him. She frowned a little but when he saw, Harry shook his head dismissively. “It’s all right, I think I’ve got a hang on those heating charms now.”

He handed her his coat and Ginny took it ruefully with tentative hands, pulling her arms through it. Her mind seemed to stop functioning as her senses were flooding with the overwhelming scent of _him_ … The coat radiated off his warmth and Ginny sighed contentedly before realising where she was and who she was stood next to. She cleared her throat awkwardly. 

Harry murmured a spell that Ginny wasn’t familiar with and waited a moment until he sighed happily, a smile lifting on his mouth. “That wasn’t so hard!” he grinned at her and Ginny felt compelled to grin back at his enthusiasm. It was the happiest she had seen him in days. 

“Thanks for letting me borrow this, Harry,” said Ginny, adverting her eyes to the ground when she felt his that gaze was becoming too intense.

“Don't mention it. You looked like you were going to catch hypothermia,” he commented and stepped closer to her.

Determined to not let herself get distracted over the action, Ginny ignored her growing blush and furrowed her eyebrows. “Hypo-what?” 

Harry looked at her, his face quirked up in amusement as if expecting her to be joking but when he noticed her genuine confusion, he raised his brows in confusion. 

“You don’t know what hypothermia is?”

Shaking her head slowly, Ginny pouted absently. “Is it a Muggle thing? Like a sport?”

He guffawed and tried to hide it by choking up a cough, his nose rosy with cold. “Er- No it’s like an illness. When you get really cold.”

“Oh,” replied Ginny and she would’ve felt terribly embarrassed were it not for the amused look on Harry’s face. 

“So,” began Harry and Ginny was thankful he was filling the silence that threatened to overwhelm them. “Are any of your friends staying here? Or have they all gone home?”

Ginny glanced at him in the corner of her eye and fought back a frown. She didn’t have any friends. People were still terrified to be even a metre distance from her ever since last year. The only people in her year who had acknowledged her as a human being had been Colin Creevey who sat next to her in most classes and her dorm mate Demelza Robins – but she never progressed past hesitant smiles and opening doors for her. 

Her parents had wanted her to come home for Christmas, especially after the events of her first year there however Ginny felt obligated to herself and her education. She had missed most of last year because of a certain diary, causing her to be massively behind the rest of her peers in her classes. Most of the teachers had been kind about it – with the exception of Professor Snape who glared at her sourly whenever he had the chance – most notably being McGonagall and Lupin, who were the willing to give her all the time she needed to catch up. Most of her nights were now spent in the library, working until Madam Pince ordered her out before curfew and after the first few months back at Hogwarts, Ginny felt she was finally making progress. So, when she had the chance to have the library mostly to herself – apart from the odd one or two fifth and seventh years who stayed behind to cram in extra revision, and Hermione Granger, of course – and was able to enjoy the quietness of the common room, Ginny took the opportunity almost immediately. 

Fred and George had tried to persuade her to come home when they had received a worried letter from their mum, but Ginny wasn’t swayed – Ron didn’t have to go home, so why should she?

“I, er – I don’t actually have… that many, erm…” she trailed off, embarrassed.

Harry made a noise of disapproval but didn’t press her, and Ginny was incredibly thankful for that. 

“Where’s Ron and Hermione, then?” she asked, changing the subject. She’d much rather know about him than natter on about herself. 

“Dunno,” said Harry, scowling at the scenery in front of them, and Ginny thought she had touched a nerve. “Probably talking about me or something.”

“Why?” said Ginny curiously before she caught a hold of herself and flushed. “Sorry, you don’t have to tell me.”

Harry shifted a little on his feet and turned to look at her. He eyed her wearily, words on the tip of his tongue. For a moment, he looked as though he was going to spill all of his pent-up frustration to her but stopped himself at the last moment, probably realising that no one would like someone else’s problems dumped on them.

“I don’t have permission to go to Hogsmeade,” he paused, huffing bitterly. “My Aunt and Uncle aren’t… well, let’s just say they aren’t my biggest fans. They didn’t sign my permission slip so I can’t go but, I’ve managed to find a way around it,” he side eyed Ginny to make sure she wasn’t displaying any Hermione-like expressions before continuing. “But, Hermione’s suddenly all about obeying the rules now and doesn’t think it’s a good idea to go.” 

Ginny contemplated his words, sure that she was missing out on bits of information, but worked with what she was given. Her and Harry weren’t close, so she wasn’t necessarily surprised that he hadn’t confessed his deepest and darkest secrets to her. 

“Maybe Hermione’s just worried that you’re going to get caught. I think she means well.”

Harry loosened a breath of frustration. “I know she means well, but she’s so dramatic sometimes! Does she honestly think Sirius Black is going to be able to kill me whilst I’m having a drink in the Three Broomsticks?” he asked ludicrously.

The venomous tone that slipped from Harry’s mouth when he had uttered Black’s name shocked Ginny a little. “So, it’s about Sirius Black, then?”

Realising his slip up, Harry’s eyes widened slightly. “Oh, well… Yeah, you know, he’s Voldemort’s biggest supporter and all that, isn’t he? Bound to want me dead.” 

Ginny could see straight through him to tell that he wasn’t being completely truthful with her. She didn’t voice her suspicions though, knowing that if he wanted to tell her, he would. 

“I know it’s not fair, Harry. You of all people should be able to go to Hogsmeade. but the teachers and Hermione are only trying to keep you safe. Sirius Black managed to get into Hogwarts only a couple of months ago without being detected, who’s to say he can’t get his way into Hogsmeade too?” she said in what she hoped Harry would perceive as a tentative voice.

Harry didn’t reply, and Ginny could tell he didn’t agree with her but didn’t feel the need to argue with her about it. She must have been missing something big, if Harry was past the voice of reason.

“You’re really lucky you’ve got such good friends, Harry. I wish I did.” Ginny said suddenly, still beyond comprehension at the fact she was able to talk to her life-long crush as though she did this every day.

But Harry frowned deeply at this, and peered at her with a disbelieving look. “You have friends,” he told her sternly.

Ginny let out an amused breath, folding arms. “Who? Nobody will even go near me after last year. They all think I’m a freak,” she told him, and instantly regretted it.  
Ginny didn’t want pity – it was the last thing she wanted. She’d rather walk down the halls with her head held high as people shot her disgusted glares rather than frowns of sympathy. Her brain was berating her for letting the words slip out, telling her she sounded weak.

“Ginny,” said Harry, and her heart leapt at the sound of her name on his lips. “Do you know why I went down there in the first place?”

They had reached the topic. Ginny fought the urge to shudder as her mind reeled with images of the Chamber. 

“Because I’m your best friend’s sister?” she asked, unable to look at him any longer. It hadn’t taken her long to face the truth that he didn’t like her back – it was extremely obvious – but it still didn’t stop it from hurting her every time she was faced with the reality of it all, even if Harry was a gentleman about it. She was only ever seen as Ron’s sister to him, frail and weak-minded and stupid enough to pour her heart and soul into a talking diary.

“No, I did it because you’re my friend.”

Ginny’s heart contracted and her gaze snapped up to meet his. His eyes were firm and sincere, emerald flecks shining loyally at her. Her voice died in her throat when she looked at him, overcome with emotion. Ginny was quite sure no one but Harry would never understand how deeply those words affected her. Had he not been in a similar situation all of his life?

“Oh,” she managed to say quietly, her tone soft. “Thank you.”

Harry shrugged and murmured something incoherent, evidently uncomfortable with being watched under Ginny’s intense gaze. 

“I’ve got to, er- go. I’ll see you at dinner, yeah?”

“I – okay,” replied Ginny, swallowing the lump in her throat.

She watched Harry's retreating figure as he walked back up towards the castle. It wasn’t until he was out of sight that she remembered that she still had his coat on. Mentally reminding herself to pass it on through Ron later, Ginny relived the past moment in her head, an inevitable smile on her face. 

She hadn’t completely made a fool of herself! To her, that was a whole achievement, really. 

A warm, fuzzy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach, despite the raging winds and she suddenly had a huge desire to talk to her mum. It would be too late to go home now though, she was sure. The train had left hours ago, and her brothers – minus Ron – would already be at The Burrow, reunited with their family. Miniscule seeds of homesickness planted themselves in her mind, and she became increasingly annoyed at herself for requesting to stay at Hogwarts in the first place. She needed to tell her mother, the only person who could endure long talks with Ginny about her over-analysed moments with Harry, that he saw her as a friend. _A friend!_ She wasn’t quite sure anyone had classed her as a friend before. She felt a bit pathetic for being so excited over it all, but that didn't prevent her thoughts from jumping in excitement.

Ginny looked to the side, suddenly feeling a new presence beside her, and jumped at the sight of a familiar figure.

“Snuffles!” she cried, grinning. Ginny dropped to her knees and stroked the very large dog, who leaned into her touch eagerly. “I thought you had left, you know. I haven’t seen you in ages,” she commented and took in the dog’s frail appearance., suddenly feeling guilty that she hadn’t any food on her.

Snuffles shook his head in a very human-like way that Ginny had grown used to over their few encounters this year. She knew dogs were smart, but she had never met a dog who understood her so well. He barked happily as she patted his head, his tail wagging. 

“How long have you been here, hm? You better not have been eavesdropping,” she warned playfully and checked behind her to make sure no one was watching her talk so freely to a dog.

Snuffles bared his teeth in what resembled a sheepish grin, his eyes dancing.

Ginny stood up, her knees aching, and scratched behind his ear lightly. “Sorry I don’t have any food.”

He barked in response and began chasing his tail because he knew how much it amused the young girl. Ginny laughed, shaking her head at his silliness.

“I can’t stay long, Snuffles, I think I’m going to see if McGonagall’s around and ask her if it’s not too late to go home.”

Hogwarts was wonderful during Christmas time. It was unlike anything Ginny had seen before, with its colourful array of decorations and inches of snow that had piled onto the once green grass. It was the perfect winter wonderland. But she missed home terribly. Perhaps if she brought all of her books and revision home with her, then she could fit in a few hours of work every day between holiday festivities and long discussions with her mum.

“I’ll see you later, Snuffles,” Ginny said and stroked his fur one last time before heading back up the castle, using the same pathway that Harry had used not long before. 

She found Ron and Hermione huddled together in the Gryffindor common room, to which they abruptly came to a heavy silence when she entered. She gave Harry’s coat to her brother and told him she was going to see if she could go home before heading to McGonagall’s office, a slight spring in her step as she thought of her talk with Harry, and the fact she was hopefully about to see her mother and father before the day was gone.


End file.
